I'm With You
by ttaekook's
Summary: [Twoshot-END] Jungkook yang patah hati. Taehyung yang maniak melihat profile wanita single di situs online pencari jodoh. "Jadi, maukah kau kembali denganku?" / "I'm with you, hyung" [VKook/TaeKook]
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm With You**_

.

.

 **[Songfic-Twoshot]**

 **.**

 **Vkook / TaeKook**

 **Tae!** _ **Top**_ **Kook!** _ **Sub**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Story by **ttaekook's**

Disclaimer : All cast hanya milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan BigHit Ent. plot cerita milik saya sendiri.

Terinspirasi oleh lagu **Avril Lavigne – I'm With You**.

 **DLDR!**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jungkook yang patah hati. Taehyung yang maniak melihat profile wanita single di status online pencari jodoh. "Jadi, maukah kau kembali denganku?" melihat Jungkook menatapnya bingung ia kembali melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kembali bersamaku ke apartementku," Jungkook membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung, seraya tersenyum manis ia menjawab, "I'm with you, hyung"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm standing on the bridge**

 **I'm waiting in the dark**

 **I thought that you'd be here**

 **by now**

 **There's nothing but the rain**

 **No footsteps on the ground**

 **I'm listening**

 **but there's no sound**

.

Jeon Jungkook, namja itu berjalan gontai di tengah derasnya hujan di malam hari kota Seoul. Dengan bibir yang masih terisak kecil ia berhenti di tepian jembatan sungai Han. Yah, seharusnya pemandangan disana sangat indah bukan? Tapi tidak untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook, teringat olehnya akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

 **Flashback**

 _Sore itu, Jeon Jungkook dengan riangnya melangkah menuju kantin kampus seseorang sambil bersenandung kecil. Ah, nampaknya dia sedang bahagia._

" _Kook-ah, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa cara jalanmu menjadi seperti kelinci saja?" ucap namja bersurai hitam kelam setelah si manis itu duduk di kursi tempat mereka berkumpul._

 _Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik hari ini._

" _Berkatalah sesukamu, Jin hyung. Aku tidak akan marah hari ini, karena nanti malam aku akan membuat kejutan untuk merayakan 1 tahun hubunganku dengan kekasihku." ucap namja bermarga Jeon tersebut._

 _Sontak Jin_ - _namja bersurai kelam_ - _yang mempunyai nama asli Seokjin melebarkan mulutnya. Yeah, dia sedang kaget saat ini._

" _KAU PUNYA KEKASIH?! SEJAK KAPAN? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU? YA! JEON JUNGKOOK! CEPAT JAWAB! MENGAPA HANYA DIAM, HAH? KAU TAK PUNYA MU_ - _"_

" _Tenanglah Hyung, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika kau terus mengoceh seperti itu. Dan tolong kecilkan suaramu, aku tidak mau seluruh kantin mendengar ocehanmu itu. Aku mempunyai kekasih satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat universitasmu mengadakan pensi. Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, uhh dia tampan sekali waktu itu" ucapnya dengan pipi merona samar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, dan jangan lupakan usaha Jungkook untuk menyelamatkan telinganya dari suara membahana Seokjin._

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, aku hanya kaget. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu padaku. Dan apa tadi? Kalian bertemu saat acara pensi tahun lalu? Astaga anak ini," ucap Seokjin seraya mencomot kentang goreng milik Jungkook._

" _Tentang mengapa aku tidak pernah memberitahumu itu karena kekasihku sendiri yang memintanya. Ia merahasiakan hubungan kami, katanya agar para penggemar wanita fanatiknya tidak menggangguku. Dan ya, kami memang bertemu saat acara pensi tahun lalu, memangnya kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook heran._

 _Seokjin menatap Jungkook cemas, ia hanya takut kalau orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu bertemu dengannya._

" _Um, Kookie. Kalau aku boleh tau siapa nama kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan harap-harap cemas._

" _Jimin, Hyung. Kekasihku bernama Park Jimin" ucapnya malu-malu._

 _Detik itu juga Seokjin melebarkan matanya, mungkin sebentar lagi bola matanya akan keluar dari rongganya._

" _Tu-tunggu, siapa yang tadi kau maksud? Jimin? Park Jimin dari universitas Hansang Seoul maksudmu?"_

" _Iya, Hyung. Apa kau mengenalnya? Bukankah dia sangat tampan?" ucapnya dengan rona samar di pipinya –lagi-_

" _Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya" ucapnya dengan melihat kearah lain asalkan tidak ke adiknya itu._

" _Sial, sungguh sial. Inilah yang aku takutkan. Tapi hubungan mereka sudah menjelang satu tahun, bukankah itu artinya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Yah, kuharap begitu," itu suara pikirannya seorang Seokjin._

 _Pukul 8 malam, Jeon Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk mendatangi apartemen kekasihnya untuk memberikan kejutan untuk hari jadi mereka ke satu tahun. Yah, bukan kejutan yang mewah tentunya. Mungkin hanya membawakan makanan kesukaan kekasihmu yang telah ia buat sehabis mengobrol dengan Seokjin tadi._

" _Kau selalu terlihat tampan Jeon Jungkook," ucapnya sembari membenarkan rambutnya, yeah sifat narsisnya sedang keluar, "Ah, sial. Perban ini sungguh mengganggu penampilanku," ujarnya seraya melihat pantulan jarinya yang terbalut perban. Akibat memasak sore tadi._

" _Sudah jam 8, sial aku hampir terlambat," sekali lagi ia membenarkan rambutnya dan membawa makanan yang telah disiapkannya untuk sang kekasih._

" _Saatnya menuju apartemen kekasihmu, Park Jimin dan menikmati makan malam romantis" ucapnya seraya terkekeh kecil._

 _20 menit berlalu dan Jeon Jungkook telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Park Jimin._

 _Tarik nafas_

 _Buang_

 _Ia sedang gugup saat ini. Setelah 5 menit hanya melakukan itu saja akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memencet tombol password._

" _Baiklah, Jungkook. Ini saatnya" ia lalu memasukkan password kamar apartemen sang kekasih. Setelah berbunyi 'Klik' lelaki itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen sang kekasih._

" _Kenapa disini gelap sekali? Apakah ia juga sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku?" gumamnya pelan._

 _Ia pun menaruh makanannya diatas meja dekat dapur dan mulai berjalan untuk ke kamar kekasihnya. Mungkin saja ia sedang mandi atau lebih parah ia sedang tidur. Untuk opsi terakhir Jungkook lebih berharap itu tidak terjadi_

 _Sedikit lagi namja itu mendekati kamar sang kekasih, namun mengapa kamar sang kekasih dibiarkan terbuka walaupun cuma sedikit, karena setahunya pintu kamar tak pernah dibiarkan terbuka oleh Jimin_ -

" _Ahhh~ Jiminiehh.. Disitu nghh~"_

- _tunggu, suara siapa itu? Jungkook lalu mendekat kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. Dibekapnya mulutnya sendiri agar isakan itu tidak terdengar, karena di dalam, kekasihnya sedang bercumbu dengan namja lain. Namja yang sama, saat Jimin pertama kali melakukan pengkhianatan kepadanya. Namja yang memiliki kulit seputih gula dan Jungkook akui bahwa namja itu mempunyai senyum yang manis._

 **Flahsback end**

Dan disinilah Jungkook sekarang, berdiri di dekat jembatan sungai Han. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia berada disana dan hujan turun semakin deras, bajunya yang dikenakan telah basah seluruhnya, tubuhnya yang menggigil dan suara giginya yang bergemeletuk menandakan bahwa namja itu sudah sangat kedinginan, namun ia enggan pergi untuk sekedar berteduh.

"Hiks, kenapa tangisan sialan ini tidak mau berhenti?" ujarnya seraya menghapus kasar kedua air matanya. Walaupun air hujan telah menyamarkan air matanya namun tetap saja ia merasa terganggu oleh tangisan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

 **Won't somebody come take me home**

 **.**

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Sampai kapan kau akan mencari kekasih dari situs online pencari jodoh seperti itu?" ucap Namjoon kesal.

"Sampai aku menemukan jodohku mungkin Hyung?" ujar Taehyung dengan kekehan kecil

"Dasar gila, cepat belikan aku makanan di kedai dekat sungai Han. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membelikannya, kan?"

Taehyung mendesah malas, "Baiklah, baiklah 'Yang Mulia Namjoon' saya akan segera membelikannya," ujarnya lalu bangkit dari acara mari-kita-mencari-jodoh-memakai-situs-online.

Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata malas, "Dasar anak itu"

Taehyung menyusuri lorong apartemen dengan malas, yang benar saja, ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan dia harus membelikan beruang itu makanan? Ayolah, seharusnya ia sekarang masih menikmati waktu bersantainya dengan melihati profile wanita-wanita cantik yang mungkin akan ia kencani dari situs online tersebut. Yeah, salahmu sendiri karena telah berjanji untuk membelikan Namjoon makanan.

20 menit kemudian ia sampai di kedai yang Namjoon maksud, untunglah jarak kedai ini dari apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh. Ia lalu memesan makanan untuk sahabatnya itu.

10 menit kemudian pesanan Taehyung pun siap. Saat ingin berjalan menuju apartementnya kembali, tanpa diduga hujan turun dengan deras. Ia tidak mungkin hujan-hujanan kan? Oh, itu bukan stylenya sama sekali. Terlebih untuk makanan 'terkutuk' pesanan Namjoon ini. Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke halte terdekat untuk berteduh, yang berjarak hanya 100 meter dari kedai tersebut.

Namja itu lalu berlari untuk menembus derasnya hujan. _Tidak style hujan-hujanan, eh?_ Sesampainya disana, halte terlihat lumayan ramai setidaknya ia masih bisa berteduh dari serangan air yang turun dari langit itu.

"Sial, rambut dan bajuku jadi basah _gini_ ," ia lalu membenarkan tatanan rambutnya menjadi seperti semula. _Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil setidaknya sudah ia rapikan dan ia tetap terlihat tampan,_ begitu pikirnya.

"Hei, kenapa lelaki itu tidak ikut berteduh? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" gumamnya seraya melihat ke pinggir jembatan, "Entahlah, aku tidak peduli" ucapnya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan namja bermarga Kim itu masih terjebak di tengah banyaknya orang yang berteduh di halte. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah namja yang berdiri di dekat jembatan sungai Han tersebut, "Apa ia gila berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan seperti itu?" pikirnya.

30 menit berlalu dan hujan sudah mulai mereda, beberapa orang sudah mulai keluar dari halte untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, termasuk Taehyung. Namun ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, mengapa namja di dekat jembatan itu tidak juga pergi? Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghampiri namja tersebut. Mungkin mengobrol sedikit dengannya tidak masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Trying to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I...**

 **I'm with you...**

 **I'm with you..**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook masih disana, berdiri di samping jembatan dengan mata memperhatikan sekitar dan baju yang seluruhnya basah akibat hujan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang namja sedang menatap dan berjalan kearahnya-tunggu, apa? Menatap dan berjalan kearahnya? Ku ulangi, **seorang namja sedang menatap dan berjalan kearahnya.** Dengan casplock oke. _Mau apa namja itu?_ Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Permisi, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau tidak kedinginan dengan bajumu yang basah itu?" tanya namja bersurai light brown di hadapannya tersebut.

Reflek, Jungkook menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Halo? Apa aku setampan itu sampai kau terpana?" ujar namja itu lagi setelah dilihat lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam dengan mata yang betah melihat dirinya

Jungkook tersentak kecil dan tersadar, ini kan namja yang dilihatnya tadi. Kenapa dia sok akrab begitu? Segala bilang dia tampan lagi, cih. Dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang mirip dengan ahjussi-ahjussi penyewa jal*ng di bar yang sering dikunjungi salah satu temannya itu. Baju dan rambutnya pun sedikit basah, mungkin dia sempat kehujanan. Entahlah, Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Kau tampan? Yang benar saja. Semua orang juga tau bahwa aku lebih tampan darimu, Tuan" balasnya dengan tatapan remeh, "Dan kau bertanya padaku 'apakah aku kedinginan?' lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ow-ow, oke terserahmu saja. Aku? Tentu saja tidak, lagipula dibandingkan denganku, bajumu terlihat lebih parah dariku," ujarnya menilai, lalu ia melanjutkan "Daritadi aku melihatmu dari halte sana dan kau sama sekali tidak beranjak padahal hujan turun dengan sangat deras," ucapnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk halte di seberang mereka. Uh kenapa dia jadi bawel gini? Padahal sebelumnya jika dengan orang asing ia tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Jungkook mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh namja asing tersebut, lalu ia menjawab "Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," ujarnya seraya mengalihkan pemandangan dari namja dihadapannya tersebut.

Taehyung terdiam, namja dihadapannya benar. Itu bukan urusannya, ck ada apa dengannya sekarang?

"Baiklah, itu memang bukan urusanku. Dan aku hanya ingin memberi saran, jangan lupa pulang dan mengganti bajumu, hari sudah malam," setelah berkata seperti itu Taehyung pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Taehyung kembali berujar, "Bukankah memberi saran itu baik? Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk kau mengikuti saranku,"

Baru 5 langkah Taehyung berjalan, ucapan namja itu membuat langkah Taehyung berhenti.

"Tu-tunggu, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya namja tersebut dengan menggigit bibir

Secepat kilat Taehyung berbalik, "A-apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya memastikan

"Aku bilang, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya berharap

"Kenapa?" ucap Taehyung pelan yang masih bisa didengar namja tersebut

"A-aku tidak ada tempat untuk dituju" ucapnya menunduk

Taehyung berpikir, haruskah? Haruskah ia membawa namja asing ini bersamanya? Setelah berperang dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa namja tersebut bersamanya

"Baiklah, ikutlah denganku-"

"Jeon Jungkook, itu namaku" ucapnya dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya

Untuk beberapa detik Taehyung terpana oleh senyum namja bernama Jungkook itu. Setelah menetralkan suaranya, ia melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terpotong tersebut, "Baiklah, ikutlah denganku, Jungkook" ucapnya dengan rectangle smile andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm looking for a place**

 **I'm searching for a face**

 **Is anybody here I know?**

 **.**

"Astaga Taehyung! Kau membawa siapa?" sembur Namjoon saat ia baru saja sampai ke apartemen mereka.

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Dia temanku dan jangan membuatnya takut" ucapnya setelah melihat Jungkook yang ketakutan

"Terserahmu saja, jika ada apa-apa aku tidak ikut tanggung jawab. Mana makananku?"

"Yeah, aku sendiri yang akan bertanggung jawab dan makananmu ada di meja depan, Hyung" ucapnya dengan menarik tangan Jungkook ke kamar

Sesampainya di kamar, Taehyung menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah akibat hujan tadi

"Jika kau ingin ganti baju pakai saja bajuku yang ada di dalam lemari coklat tersebut, mungkin akan sedikit kebesaran jika dipakai olehmu. Dan maafkan lelaki beruang yang tadi kita temui, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus hyungku, dan mungkin kau sudah tau namaku kan?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Taehyung walaupun ia yakin Taehyung tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Orang bernama Taehyung itu cerewet sekali dan..sedikit menarik juga," gumamnya dan tak lama ia terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan sosok yang membuatnya patah hati.

10 menit dan Jungkook baru keluar dari kamar mandi, perutnya lapar sekarang. Dan namja bernama Taehyung itu tidak ada di kamar, mungkin ia sedang bersama namja beruang itu? Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan benar saja Taehyung sedang mengobrol dengan namja tersebut.

"Kau bertemu dengan pemuda itu dimana, Tae?" tanya Namjoon, sepertinya ia habis selesai makan terlihat dari piring yang masih terdapat di sebelahnya

"Di dekat jembatan sungai Han hyung, sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah"

"Ya ya, terserah. Karena hari sudah malam, aku pulang dulu dan terimakasih makanannya. Jaga namja itu baik-baik, Tae"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Ne, Namjoon hyung"

Lalu Namjoon meninggalkan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Tae, umm.. aku lapar" ucap Jungkook setelah memastikan namja bernama Namjoon-ia mendengar saat Taehyung mengucapkan namanya-itu pergi dari apartemen Taehyung

"Astaga, mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang, Kook-ah. Tetapi aku hanya mempunyai ramen di apartemenku, tak apa?"

"Tak apa, hyung. Lagipula aku sudah meminta dibawa kesini tidak mungkin kan aku meminta aneh-aneh darimu?" ujarnya.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh, "Kau benar," ujarnya kalem. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini, aku akan memasakannya untukmu" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Jungkook

"Nde, terimakasih Taehyung" ucapnya senang

-15 menit kemudian-

"Jungkook-ah, kemarilah. Ramenmu sudah siap," panggil Taehyung dari arah dapur

"Nee" Jungkook menjawab cepat. Acara menonton tvnya pun ia sudahi, yah walaupun dia hanya mengubah-ubah channel saja sih. Intinya ia sempat menonton kan? Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah dan pergi untuk menghampiri namja yang telah mau menampungnya tersebut. Mengapa ia terdengar seperti kucing sekarang.

"Tidak terlalu lama kan?" ucap Taehyung setelah Jungkook duduk di kursi makan

"Tidak kok," ujarnya.

Jungkook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah uhuk-tampan-uhuk Taehyung ke makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Taehyung. Oh, lihatlah matanya itu. Apakah dia sangat kelaparan? Hati-hati liurmu menetes hanya karena semangkok ramen, Jeon Jungkook.

"Hei, santai saja tatapanmu itu, Kook. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu," ledeknya setelah bagaimana ia melihat Jungkook menatap lapar ramen tersebut

Tersentak kecil lalu tak lama rona merah samar mulai muncul dikedua pipi gembil namja bermarga Jeon tersebut. _Sial, mau taruh dimana muka tampannya ini?_ sungutnya.

"Hei, apa pipimu memerah?" ledek namja bermarga Kim itu lagi

"..."

"Hei, Jungkook?"

"..."

"Kookie?"

"...diamlah, Taehyung"

Ah, sedang malu dia rupanya.

"Makanlah ramennya sebelum dingin," ujarnya setelah 3 menit hanya diam memandangi muka memerah namja di depannya ini

"Kau yang membuatnya hampir dingin, sialan" gumamnya

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu, Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung memastikan

"Ti-tidak"

Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, karena dia yakin sekali bahwa namja di depannya ini mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause nothings going right**

 **And everythings a mess**

 **And no one likes to be alone**

 **.**

"Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, Jungkook. Boleh ku tau sedikit tentangmu? Karena yeah kau tau kan setidaknya aku tau beberapa hal tentang orang yang sedang menginap di apartementku ini,"

Ini bahkan baru 5 menit Jungkook bisa memakan ramennya secara tenang, tetapi salahkan mulut sialannya ini karena sungguh, Taehyung itu tidak tahan sekali berada disuasana kelewat hening ini. Seperti hanya dia saja yang tinggal di apartementnya, walaupun biasanya dia memang selalu tinggal sendiri kecuali hari tertentu karena ada saatnya sahabat beruangnya-Namjoon-itu menginap di apartementnya.

Jungkook menaruh sumpitnya pelan, "Yah, kau benar," ia menegakkan punggungnya dan membalas tatapan penuh harap dari namja bersurai light brown tersebut, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku sudah memberitahukannya tadi saat kita pertama bertemu dan aku adalah siswa tingkat akhir di SOPA SHS, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ekhem.. Aku Kim Taehyung, aku adalah mahasiswa semester 4 di universitas Hansang Seoul di jurusan manajemen dan bisnis, dan aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung mulai saat ini, oke?"

"Oke, Tae Hyung" ujarnya kalem

Keadaan kembali hening dan Jungkook telah melanjutkan memakan ramennya yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh obrolan singkat dirinya dengan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, namja itu sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat lucu ketika makan. Oh lihatlah bagaimana bibir itu mengunyah ramennya, membuat Taehyung ingin menci-

"Sial, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, bodoh" gumamnya seraya sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya kecil

Dan Jungkook yang melihatnya mau tak mau bertanya kepada namja itu, "Kau kenapa, Hyung?"

Tersentak kecil Taehyung menjawab, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa"

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus, _bagaimana aku ingin makan dengan tenang jika ia selalu menggangguku,_ pikirnya.

Tak sengaja Taehyung melihat ke arah jari-jari Jungkook yang terbalut perban, _apa anak ini mempunyai kebiasaan aneh melukai dirinya sendiri?,_ pikirnya, tak lama Taehyung bergidik dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Bodoh, tidak mungkin dia seperti itu,_ pikirnya lagi.

"Jarimu kenapa, Kook-ah?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan jari-jari Jungkook yang terbalut perban

Mata Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung. Tau apa yang Taehyung maksud, ia sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupinya, mungkin ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk Taehyung tau. Mendadak Jungkook teringat kembali alasan mengapa ia mendapat luka di jarinya dan juga...hatinya, detik berikutnya Jungkook memandang sendu balutan perban-perban tersebut.

"Ada sebuah insiden, yang tak ingin ku ingat," suaranya bergetar, matanya masih setia memandangi perban tersebut. Terdiam cukup lama dan Taehyung masih setia menunggu namja itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, namja bermarga Jeon itu menghembuskan napas berat dan mulai menetralkan suaranya, "Umm, Hyung?" ia mengalihkan seluruh atensinya kepada Taehyung, dengan suara serak ia melanjutkan, "Maukah kau membantuku untuk melupakan insiden itu?"

Taehyung tertegun dengan permintaan aneh namja di depannya ini. Ia melihat semuanya tentu saja, bagaimana sorot sedih dan suara yang bergetar itu. Taehyung tau, namja di depannya ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran dan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Taehyung tidak bodoh, ia tau itu, karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami namja Jeon itu sekarang. Maka dengan itu, ia menatap teduh manik yang masih setia memandanginya itu dan tersenyum hangat, tak lama ia mengangguk

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu melupakan insiden tersebut, Jeon" ucapnya yakin

Sesaat Jungkook merasakan kehangatan yang Taehyung berikan kepadanya dan tak lama ia pun membalas senyuman hangat milik namja tersebut, tanpa tau bahwa Taehyung sempat melihat sorot penuh harap darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

 **Won't somebody come take me home**

 **.**

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak kejadian Taehyung mengiyakan permintaan aneh Jungkook, mulai saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik dan sudah 3 bulan pula Jungkook tinggal di apartement Taehyung. Lalu selama 2 bulan terakhir mantan kekasihnya-Jimin-tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Lagipula ia tidak peduli, yeah setidaknya begitu.

"Hyung, cepatlah. Jika menunggumu terus seperti ini bisa-bisa aku akan telat, kau tau kan ini hari pertama aku sebagai mahasiswa jika aku telat mau taruh dimana muka tampanku ini, Hyuuung" ujar namja Jeon tersebut dengan rengekan diakhir kalimat seraya memandang tajam pintu kamar Taehyung

"Iya iya, Jeon. Sebentar lagi," teriaknya

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah kasar dan kembali memainkan ponselnya

"Hei, Jungkook, apa kau melihat almamaterku?"

Jungkook memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Taehyung, namja itu sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar. Ia berdiri malas dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung, sepertinya ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung sama sekali.

Melihat Jungkook berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan tajam seperti itu, Taehyung mundur 3 langkah dari pintu kamar, ia tau pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, tak lama pintu kamar terbuka secara kasar, sepertinya kita tau siapa pelakunya-

"BUKANKAH ALMAMATERMU SUDAH KAU PAKAI KIM-IDIOT-TAEHYUNG?!" teriak Jungkook setelah sesaat memandang Taehyung. Oh, sial. Lama-lama ia bisa darah tinggi jika terus-terusan bersama si idiot ini.

-Benar, dialah Jeon Jungkook.

Berjengit Taehyung mendengarnya, sial suara 3 oktaf milik namja Jeon itu lagi, mungkin sudah menjadi hobby baru bagi Jungkook untuk meneriaki Taehyung, takut-takut ia melirik ke arah seragam miliknya sendiri. Dan benar saja ternyata almamater sialan yang sudah hampir 15 menit ia cari sudah dia kenakan sejak tadi. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" rutuknya dalam hati

Dan hanya cengiran bodohlah yang bisa Taehyung berikan kepada namja bersurai honey blond didepannya ini

Tak butuh waktu lama kepala Kim-bodoh-Taehyung itu sudah mendapat jitakan sayang dari yah kalian tau siapa pelakunya.

"Sial, makin hari makin sakit saja pukulannya itu. Untung ia mempunyai wajah manis, kalau tidak sudah ku sumpal bibirnya dengan bibir seksiku ini agar tidak teriak-teriak lagi dan hanya mendesahkan namaku saja," yah terkutuklah kau dan otak mesummu itu, Kim.

"HYUNG CEPATLAH! KAU INI SEPERTI KEONG SAJA!"

Nah kan, sudah ku bilang. Hobby baru seorang Jeon Jungkook itu meneriaki Taehyung.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan kampus dengan Jungkook yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa baru disana.

"Kookie, kau siap kan?" tanya Taehyung

"Ne, Hyung"

Dan Taehyung menautkan kedua tangan mereka berdua seraya membawa Jungkook memasuki kampusnya, oh maksudku kampus mereka berdua. Semakin erat genggaman tangan Taehyung, semakin banyak rona merah yang dikeluarkan oleh pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Jja, sudah ya kau aku tinggal disini. Karena kita berbeda fakultas jadi tidak mungkin kan kau ikut denganku,"

"Hm-mm, lagipula fakultas kita bersebalahan. Baiklah, aku pergi,"

Dengan berat hati Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jungkook. Netranya masih terus mengawasi punggung namja bersurai honey blond tersebut, hingga tubuhnya menghilang diujung jalan. Ia membawa netranya untuk melihat tangannya yang tadi menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, dan ia berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa tangan namja Jeon itu hanya dia seorang yang boleh menggenggamnya.

Jeon Jungkook, namja itu merasakan hal yang aneh setelah sebulan kedekatannya dengan namja bermarga Kim tersebut. Ia merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang melayang di perutnya saat Taehyung menatapnya lembut ataupun tersenyum padanya, oh jangan lupakan saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dengan erat oleh namja bersurai dark brown tersebut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat namja Jeon ini bersemu. Apakah ini seperti ia mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Taehyung? Entahlah, Jungkook masih belum bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

3 jam berlalu dan untungnya Taehyung sudah selesai dengan mata kuliah yang membosankan itu, dan sekarang kakinya sedang melangkah kearah kantin kampus untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan menemui sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang pendek itu

"Yo! Kim Taehyung, aku sangat merindukanmu~" ucap seorang namja bersurai merah muda

"Kau menjijikan, Jimin. Dimana kekasih gulamu itu? Tumben sekali kalian tidak bersama, biasanya selalu lengket seperti upil dan ingus" ujarnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang kosong

"Jaga ucapanmu, Taehyung, atau dapat ku pastikan bagian selatan tubuhmu tidak akan berfungsi lagi," nah kalimat pedas ini sudah tentu pasti-

"Eh, Yoongi hyung hehe, sejak kapan kau ada disana?" ucap Taehyung dengan cengiran bodohnya

-Yoongi, namja sadis dengan mulut ularnya yang hanya akan lemah dengan gombalan tak bermutu seorang Park Jimin dan urusan ranjang tentunya.

"Sejak kau dan mulut kurang ajarmu itu menyebutku dan Jimin bagaikan upil dan ingus, menjijikan." maklum kan saja dengan mulut berbisa Yoongi itu

"Yoongi-ku, kekasihku yang setiap hari makin manis," yeah ini suara laknat seorang Jimin

"Berisik," ujar Yoongi ketus dan tak lama rona samar mulai menjalar di pipi putih namja itu

"Menjijikan, lama-lama aku akan muntah jika terus-terusan melihat drama picisan seperti ini," gumam Taehyung dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan tersebut

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Trying to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I...**

 **I'm with you...**

 **I'm with you...**

 **.**

Sudah hampir pukul 1 siang itu berarti sudah 4 jam dari saat ia dan Jungkook berangkat tadi, dan kuliahnya juga sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu tetapi mengapa namja Jeon itu belum keluar juga?

 _Tring!_

Ada sms masuk, dan benar saja itu dari namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu

 _From : Jeon Bunny_

 _Hyung, kuliahku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku di kantin ya, dan jangan lupa pesan sesuatu untuk perut laparku ini hihi^^_

 _Ps : berhentilah melihat profile wanita di status online menjijikkan itu, hyung!_

Ia terkekeh membaca kalimat terakhir pesan itu. Jungkook memang beberapa kali memergokinya sedang melihat profile wanita single di status online pencari jodoh. Lalu ia mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan Bunny tersebut, setelahnya ia memasukkan handphonenya dan kembali ke kantin. Perutnya juga lapar omong-omong, karena drama picisan tadi ia jadi harus pergi dari kantin dan tidak sempat memesan makanan untuk perutnya yang sekarat minta diisi.

To : Jeon Bunny

Baiklah, semangat untuk hari pertama kuliahmu, Bunny. Dan langsung temui aku di kantin jika kau sudah selesai

15 menit

Iya, 15 menit Taehyung menunggu Jungkook di kantin. Tapi namja yang lebih pendek darinya belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sabar, Taehyung. Mungkin 5 atau 10 menit lagi Jungkook akan datang.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai 3 menit pemuda itu telah datang. Tapi tunggu, mengapa dia langsung berbalik meninggalkan kantin tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun? Ada apa dengannya?

Lantas Taehyung bergegas menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin setelah sebelumnya ia pamit kepada Jimin dan Yoongi hyung untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Kenapa Jungkook pergi? Kenapa, dan kenapa. Dan sialnya dimana namja itu sekarang? Taehyung terus memacu langkahnya, mungkin dia belum jauh, begitulah pikirnya. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenali punggung kecil yang tak jauh di depannya ini. Lalu namja bersurai dark brown itu sedikit berlari untuk menyusul seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Jungkook.

"Kook? Jungkook?" panggil Taehyung

Dan saat orang itu membalikkan badannya, Taehyung bersumpah untuk memukul siapa saja yang berani-beraninya membuat Jungkook menangis.

"H-hyung.."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya. Entah mengapa ia benci melihat Jungkook menangis. Diusapnya rambut Jungkook dan dengan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala yang lebih muda darinya. Setelah dirasa Jungkook sudah lebih tenang, Taehyung menciptakan jarak dan mengangkat sedikit wajah Jungkook. Dengan telaten Taehyung menghapus jejak airmata yang berada di pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lembut dan berkata dengan pelan, "Ada apa?"

Dua kata yang sedang tidak ingin di dengar oleh Jungkook dan tatapan itu, Jungkook sedang tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia merasa lemah jika Taehyung sudah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Melihat Jungkook hanya diam tanpa mau memandangnya, Taehyung kembali membuka suara, "Jungkook-ah, ada apa?" sorot lembutnya berganti dengan sorot khawatir

"Tidak, aku tidak apa," ucapnya dengan mata yang masih enggan melihat ke arah Taehyung

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya sekarang, dan mari kita pulang,"

Dan kedua tangan itu pun kembali bersatu, dengan Taehyung yang menggenggam erat tangan namja yang lebih mungil. Dan Jungkook yang berjalan menunduk di belakangnya dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Sungguh Taehyung tidak tau apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Jungkook, dia bahkan tidak pernah "mengiya-iyakan" namja tersebut. Dia juga merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah berbuat salah, yah kecuali soal hampir telat berangkat kuliah itu saja sih. Tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya, lalu apa yang membuat lagi-lagi namja itu harus menangis? Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang mengunci dirinya di kamar sejak pulang dari kampus. Fyi, apartement Taehyung mempunyai 2 kamar dan tentu saja mereka tidak tidur bersama.

"Kook-ah?"

"..."

"Kookie? Buka pintunya, ya? Kau belum makan"

"..."

"Bunny? Kalau kau tidak mau cerita tak apa, setidaknya makanlah dulu,"

"..."

Selalu seperti ini, Jungkook yang menangis lalu mengurung diri di kamar dan Taehyung yang setia membujuknya. Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ia tidak tau sama sekali apa masalahnya, jika ia tau mungkin ia akan membantu yah kalau itu bukan salahnya sih.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, Taehyung yang sempat putus asa kembali tersenyum lebar melihat Jungkook akhirnya mau membuka pintunya setelah 4 jam ia mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar yang menurut Taehyung sangat terkutuk itu. Jungkook masih disana, berdiri sambil memegang handle pintu, tidak berniat untuk keluar sama sekali. Sama seperti Taehyung, ia masih disana berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran bodohnya dan sepiring makanan untuk Jungkook.

"Hyung mau masuk atau tidak?" tanyanya jengah setelah melihat Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk

"Eh? A-ah, ya. Aku akan masuk," ujarnya dengan membawa tungkainya memasuki kamar Jungkook. Dan Jungkook kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ini," ucap Taehyung setelah ia dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan, "Makanlah," seraya menyodorkan piring yang berisi makanan itu kepada Jungkook

Jungkook hanya melihat makanan itu tanpa minat dan tidak berniat untuk mengambilnya dari tangan Taehyung, "Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya pendek.

Taehyung mendesah lelah, "Setidaknya makanlah walaupun tidak banyak, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook hanya membuka mulutnya sebagai isyarat untuk Taehyung menyuapinya. Dan Taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum, lalu ia membawa tangannya untuk menyuapi Jungkook.

"Kau ini, bilang tidak lapar tapi makanannya kau habiskan," ujar Taehyung meledek Jungkook setelah makanan yang dibawanya telah habis dimakan namja tersebut

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mencebikkan bibir, "Kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk makan, Hyung"

"Ah, ya. Kau benar, setidaknya kau sudah makan. Omong-omong, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa, Jungkook? Apa aku mempunyai salah padamu?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu berulang kali, Hyung. Kalau tidak salah kau sudah menanyakan itu selama 15 kali selama hari ini, dan aku ingatkan kau tidak punya salah padaku" ujarnya malas

"Kau menghitunginya? Hebat sekali kau, Jeon. Lalu, apa sumber masalahmu, Kook-ah?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya, Hyung-ani, belum saatnya aku memberitahumu, maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa, kau tidurlah, jika butuh sesuatu aku ada di depan," ujarnya mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook

Dan Jungkook hanya diam melihat punggung Taehyung yang menjauh.

.

.

 **TBC~**

.

.

* * *

 **Haloo~ saya penulis baru disini. sebenernya ini oneshoot cuma wordnya kepanjangan, dan saya putusin untuk buat cerita ini jadi twoshot. apakah ini masih kepanjangan? ehe. maafkan jika alur terlalu pasaran dan membosankan /bow/ oke, maafkan jika kata-kata atau simbol tertentu yang hilang, karena sejujurnya saya udah mengedit ini berkali-kali namun hasilnya tetap sama. dan saya sangat mengharapkan feedback dari kalian semua, entah kritik maupun saran, karena sesungguhnya saya juga masih harus belajar lagi untuk buat cerita yang bagus dan layak untuk dibaca.** **last, silakan review agar saya bisa melanjutkan cerita abal ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm With You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Songfic-Twoshot]**

 **.**

 **Vkook / TaeKook**

 **Tae!** _ **Top**_ **Kook!** _ **Sub**_

Story by **ttaekook's**

All cast hanya milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan BigHit Ent. plot cerita milik saya.

Terinspirasi oleh lagu Avril Lavigne – I'm With You.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jungkook yang patah hati. Taehyung yang maniak melihat profile wanita single di status online pencari jodoh. "Jadi, maukah kau kembali denganku?" "Maksudku, kembali bersamaku ke apartementku," Jungkook membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung, seraya tersenyum manis ia menjawab, "I'm with you, hyung"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why is everything so confusing?**

 **Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

 **.**

"Aku ada kelas sore hari ini, jika kau sudah selesai, jangan menungguku dan pulanglah lebih dulu," ujar seseorang di seberang

"Ne, Hyung. Kau jangan lupa makan dan semangat kuliahnya," balasnya disertai kekehan kecil diakhir kalimat

"Kau jangan mengejekku, Jeon. Hati-hati di jalan, annyeong" ucap Taehyung

"Nde, annyeong"

Jungkook menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. _Pulang tanpa Tae-Hyung_ , pikirnya. Saat ingin melanjutkan langkahnya tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang

"H-hyung?"

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Malam itu, aku tau kau datang ke apartement ku dan kau melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin kau lihat, namja itu sebenarnya-" ucapan Jimin terpotong oleh namja di depannya

"Cukup, Jimin Hyung. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu. Aku pergi," ujarnya dengan tangan menyentak kasar tangan Jimin

Jimin hanya menatap sendu punggung Jungkook yang berlari menjauh, ia tidak sama sekali berniat untuk mengejarnya, ia sudah lepas tanggung jawab dari Jungkook. Karena ia sudah mempunyai namja lain yang dari dulu hingga sekarang sangat ia cintai, kekasih gulanya, kekasihnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang mencarinya.

Jungkook berlari dengan kencang, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang ditabraknya, ia hanya ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini, "Hikss..apa-apaan itu, seenaknya muncul setelah menyakitiku," ujarnya seraya mengusap kedua matanya, "Airmata bodoh," makinya.

Setelah sampai di halte, ia langsung menaiki bus yang dulu sering ia naiki, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang lain yang melihatnya aneh sekaligus iba. I _a kan juga manusia, apakah salah jika ia menangis walaupun ia seorang namja,_ pikirnya.

Jeon Jungkook duduk termenung di kursi belakang bus, entahlah pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Sudah cukup 3 hari ia menangisi namja itu, ia tidak mau menangisinya lagi. Mengapa setiap ia ingin melupakannya, ia selalu hadir sih.

Jeon Jungkook melewati apartement yang dalam 3 bulan ini ia tempati bersama Taehyung, ia hanya ingin sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya dulu bersama Seokjin.

30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan apartementnya, ia melewati lorong apartement dengan langkah gontai dan sesekali ia menjawab panggilan beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.

 _Klik!_

"Aku pulang," Jungkook berkata malas saat memasuki apartement lamanya

Muncul derap kaki, "Sia-ASTAGA JEON JUNGKOOK! KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI?! MENGAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU DATANG DENGAN KEADAAN KACAU SEPERTI INI, HAH?" itu Seokjin, datang dengan tergopoh dan langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat

"Kau tau aku tidak tuli, Hyung" ucapnya dengan membalas pelukan Hyungnya itu, "Maafkan aku telah menghilang dan tak pernah mengabarimu,"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook tajam namun detik berikutnya tatapannya melembut, "Dasar anak bodoh, kau kira aku ini siapamu, hah? Aku sudah kenal denganmu selama 3 tahun, Jungkook"

"Maafkan aku, Hyung"

"Tak apa, kau mandilah dulu, kau terlihat sangat kacau. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu," kata Seokjin mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook

"Yes, kau yang terbaik, Jin Hyung. Aku mencintaimu~" dan ia pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang terkekeh kecil sekaligus menatap sendu dirinya

15 menit Jungkook habiskan untuk membersihkan diri dan sekarang ia sedang duduk menunggu Seokjin selesai menyiapkan makanan

"Jja, ini makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah"

"Gomawo, Hyung"

"Ya, dan kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Jungkook" ucap Seokjin dengan membuat gerakan tangan 'i see you'

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengarnya. Ia tau jika ia menolak keinginan Seokjin, maka ia akan berada di dalam bahaya. Jadi ia lebih baik menceritakan semuanya ke hyung nya itu, siapa tau Seokjin dapat membantunya.

"Lembutkanlah sedikit tatapanmu itu, Hyung. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman jika kau terus-terusan memperhatikanku seperti itu," ucap Jungkook yang merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam Seokjin

Seokjin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan selanjutnya ia melembutkan tatapannya, "Aku hanya sangat menghawatirkanmu, Jungkook-ah"

Ia meletakkan sendok makannya, "Maafkan aku, Hyung"

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, "Lanjutkanlah makanmu, Kook. Aku tidak akan bertanya ataupun mengganggumu dulu"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, Hyung. Aku sudah kenyang, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Kau sudah tau kan jika aku berpacaran dengan Park Jimin?" setelah dilihatnya Seokjin mengangguk, ia mulai melanjutkan, "Pada malam saat aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk merayakan 1 tahun hari jadi kami, aku melihat ia sedang bercinta dengan namja lain"

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya, sial, ini yang sangat ia takutkan.

"Lalu aku pergi begitu saja, dan saat aku sedang berdiri di dekat jembatan sungai Han dan pasrah dibawah derasnya hujan maupun dinginnya angin malam, seorang namja menghampiriku. Namja itu bernama Kim Taehyung, ia namja yang sangat baik, aku tinggal di apartementnya beberapa bulan ini," ujarnya tersenyum saat membicarakan Taehyung

"Ia juga yang membantuku melupakan semua tentang Jimin Hyung, dan sekarang aku kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Namun dihari pertamaku berkuliah, aku tak sengaja melihat Jimin Hyung dengan namja yang sama saat aku melihatnya di malam 1 tahun hari jadi kami," ia tersenyum sedih, "Dan sialnya Taehyung Hyung selalu melihatku menangis, aku belum siap untuk menceritakan tentang hubunganku dan Jimin hyung kepadanya. Tetapi ia selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah kekanakanku dan selalu berada disampingku," lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, senyum bahagia.

"Tetapi tadi siang Jimin hyung menarikku dan dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, tetapi aku langsung pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Dan aku tak tau mengapa aku kembali menangis untuknya, padahal aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk melupakannya. Alasanku kembali kesini selain untuk bertemu denganmu hyung, aku juga sedang tidak ingin bertemu Taehyung hyung," di akhir kalimat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh ia takut melihat ekspresi Seokjin saat ini. Ia hanya takut Seokjin marah kepadanya.

Diluar dugaan, Seokjin mengusap pelan tangan Jungkook, bermaksud ingin memberikannya kekuatan. Saat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Seokjin tersenyum lembut kepadanya

"Kau tau, Kook? Inilah yang aku takutkan, sebenarnya aku tau sesuatu tentang Jimin karena dia adalah adik dari teman dekatku saat universitas dulu. 2 tahun yang lalu ia bertunangan dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai, namja itu bernama Min Yoongi. Lalu 3 bulan selanjutnya, ku dengar bahwa tunangannya itu menghilang. Dan Jimin sangat terpukul dengan menghilangnya sang tunangan, ia bahkan sempat mencoba bunuh diri saat itu," Jungkook terbelalak kecil mendengarnya

"Dan aku sempat kaget saat tau kau menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 1 tahun. Saat itu aku ingin memberitahumu, namun melihat hubunganmu dengannya baik-baik saja aku tidak tega untuk memberitahukan hal seperti itu denganmu. Maafkan aku," Seokjin memberikan tatapan menyesal kepada Jungkook

"Tak apa, Hyung. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku malah ingin berterimakasih kepadamu karena tidak memberitahuku saat itu, karena sungguh aku lebih baik mengetahuinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dibanding dari orang lain. Jadi tenang saja, Hyung, dan aku sudah memaafkan Jimin hyung dan namja itu," ia menampilkan senyumnya untuk menenangkan namja di depannya ini

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apa kau menyukai namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu?" ucap Seokjin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Ah, dia sedang menggoda rupanya.

Jungkook gelagapan mendengarnya, astaga apa-apaan hyungnya ini.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak menyukainya," elaknya

"Ah, yang benar? Tapi pipimu mengatakan hal lain, Jungkook. Kau tau? Pipimu memerah,"

Reflek Jungkook memegang pipinya, dan ia melihat Seokjin menyeringai menang.

 _Sial, terkutuklah kau dan bibirmu itu, Jin hyung,_ rutuknya dalam hati _._

Dan Seokjin meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang memerah dengan tawa menggelegar.

"Sial," umpat Jungkook pelan, "Lagipula mengapa pipi ini harus memerah? Ughh,"

.

.

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Trying to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I...**

 **I'm with you...**

 **I'm with you..**

.

"Jungkook-ah, aku pulang" ujar Taehyung setelah memasuki apartement dan menaruh bungkusan berisi makanan

 _Mengapa sepi sekali?,_ pikirnya

"Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook? Dimana kau?"

Taehyung mulai mencari Jungkook disetiap sudut apartementnya namun nihil, Jungkook tidak ada dimanapun.

"Kemana dia?" ia melihat jam _bermerk_ gucci yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, "Sudah hampir jam 10 malam, mengapa Jungkook belum pulang? Ia tidak mungkin lupa jalan kembali kesini kan?" monolognya sendiri.

Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah sangat lelah karena materi sialan tadi telah menguras tenaganya dan sekarang Jungkook menghilang entah kemana, untuk beberapa menit ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan Taehyung tersadar mengapa ia tidak menghubungi Jungkook? Bodoh sekali.

Yeah, kau memang bodoh Kim Taehyung.

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silakan-"_ Taehyung mematikan panggilan itu dengan frustasi

Sial, ini bahkan sudah ke 3 kalinya dia menelfon namun hasilnya tetap sama, nomor Jungkook sama sekali tidak aktif. Ia mendesah lelah,

"Sebenarnya kau kemana, Jungkook?" gumamnya khawatir.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jaketnya untuk mencari Jungkook tanpa mempedulikan makanan yang sempat ia beli untuk dirinya dan Jungkook makan.

.

.

"Kira-kira ia kemana? Berpikirlah Taehyung" ujarnya dengan sesekali mengetukkan jarinya

Ia sedang di dalam mobil sekarang, berjalan tak tentu arah. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tau tempat yang sering didatangi oleh Jungkook

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda_ - _"_

Ia melempar ponselnya kesal setelah memutuskan panggilan ketika suara wanita genit itu kembali terdengar. Asal tau saja, ia tidak butuh suara wanita itu yang menjawab, ia hanya butuh suara Jungkook yang berteriak mengatakan jangan mengganggunya karena ia sedang tidur di dalam kamar apartement Taehyung. Dan nomor Jungkook yang tak juga aktif semakin memperburuk semuanya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook.

Sial, ini salahnya. Mengapa ia membiarkan namja itu pulang sendiri, padahal ia sudah bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga namja itu-Taehyung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tanpa Jungkook ketahui-terlebih suasana hati Jungkook sedang buruk, siaaaall.

Kim Taehyung, namja itu tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lelah mencari Jungkook tanpa membuahkan hasil, maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Mungkin saja, Jungkook sudah pulang dan sedang tidur saat ini. Yah, semoga saja.

Namun apa yang ia pikirkan berbeda dengan kenyataan. Kondisi apartementnya masih sama seperti saat Taehyung meninggalkannya untuk mencari Jungkook. Sekali lagi, ia mendesah lelah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jungkook.

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif_ - _"_ sudah lebih dari puluhan kali ia menelfon si bunny itu namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Keparat, aku muak mendengar suaramu." bentaknya

Taehyung menyimpan ponselnya kembali, ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia berharap Jungkook sudah kembali esok atau ponselnya sudah bisa dihubungi.

15 menit setelah Taehyung selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, perutnya lapar saat ini, maka ia membawa tungkainya menuju dapur dimana tadi ia meninggalkan makanan yang tadi sempat ia beli. Namun tak sengaja netranya menatap kamar yang sudah 3 bulan ini ditinggali Jungkook, ia menatap sendu sekaligus khawatir. Sendu karena namja itu menghilang dan khawatir jika ternyata Jungkook meninggalkan dirinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berpikir apa dia tadi, astaga.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kau kemana? Aku merindukanmu, kembalilah, Kookie" ucap Taehyung sambil memandangi foto Jungkook yang berada di ponselnya.

Itu adalah foto yang mereka ambil beberapa minggu yang lalu, dengan Jungkook yang memegang kamera dan tersenyum memperlihatkan bunny teethnya dan Taehyung dengan pose andalannya yaitu V sign.

Sudah 3 hari Jungkook menghilang, ia tidak terlihat dimanapun, bahkan ia tidak datang ke kampus sama sekali. Dan penampilan Taehyung benar-benar terlihat kacau, dengan mata yang dipenuhi lingkaran hitam, rambut yang acak-acakkan, dan baju yang berantakan. Dan kegiatan sehari-harinya tidak jauh dari makan-poop-dan memandangi foto Jungkook sekaligus menyebut namanya berulang kali berharap namja itu akan muncul di hadapannya.

"Jungkook~ Jeon Jungkook, ku mohon kembalilah,"

"Berhentilah, Tae. Kau membuatku sedikit takut dengan perilakumu itu," ucap Namjoon yang kasian sekaligus jengah dengan sikap sahabatnya ini

"Diamlah, Hyung. Aku sedang galau saat ini, dan kau sangat tidak membantu sekali dengan kalimat barusanmu itu," sindirnya

 _Pletak!_

"Arghh, Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Taehyung dengan tangan mengusap kepalanya.

Sial, beruang itu. Walaupun cuma gulungan kertas tapi dia melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan itu sakit sekali.

"Jika kau hanya akan terus-terusan melakukan hal itu, mungkin saja namja bernama Jungkook itu tidak akan kembali. Lagipula siapa yang betah dengan pria idiot sepertimu itu?" canda Namjoon

"Astaga, hyung. Mulutmu," ucap Taehyung geram, "Bukankah sepatu ini bagus jika melayang kearahmu, Hyung?" tanya Taehyung seraya mengangkat sepatu yang entah ia dapat darimana

"Ya, ya, aku akan pergi Taehyung dan jangan mengusirku dengan ancaman melempar sepatu kepadaku, omong-omong ku bantu doa saja ya agar Jungkook mau kembali ke apartementmu," ledeknya dan berlari keluar sebelum Taehyung benar-benar melemparnya dengan sepatu

"Berisik," teriaknya

Ia kembali ke kegiatannya beberapa menit lalu, dan menatap sendu foto dirinya dan Jungkook

"Jungkook-ah..."

.

.

"Hyungg... Tae Hyung aku merindukannmuuu,"

"Berisik, Jungkook. Ini bahkan sudah hari kelima kau berteriak seperti itu, bukankah katamu kau tidak menyukainya? Mengapa sekarang kau meneriakkan namanya terus-menerus?" tanya Seokjin yang muncul dari dapur, "Awasi kakimu, aku mau duduk" ujarnya saat melihat Jungkook tiduran dengan kaki dinaikkan diatas sofa

Jungkook menurunkan kakinya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersebelahan dengan hyungnya itu

"Aku tidak menyukainya hyung, aku hanya merindukannya. Itu wajar kan rindu dengan teman sendiri?"

"Yeah, mengelak saja terus, Jeon Jungkook. Lagipula jika kau merindukannya kau bisa menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk bertemu" ucap Seokjin malas

Dan Jungkook baru teringat dengan ponselnya yang dari 5 hari lalu sengaja ia matikan, maka ia pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang heran dengan perilaku Jungkook. Sudah dapat hidayah mungkin? Dan ia mengendikkan bahu acuh

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia bergegas mencari ponselnya yang sialnya lupa dimana terakhir ia taruh.

"Sial, dimana terakhir aku taruh?"

Ia mulai mencari ke setiap sudut kamar, dari kolong tempat tidur, diatas lemari, di dalam sarung bantal, dan terakhir di atas meja nakas.

" _Loh,_ disini ternyata" ucapnya sambil mengambil ponsel yang ternyata berada diatas meja tersebut, "Aku membuang waktu 30 menitku hanya untuk mencari ponsel ini yang ternyata berada diatas meja," ia membuang nafas kesal

Lalu ia menekan tombol power untuk menghidupkan kembali ponselnya, _Lama sekali,_ pikirnya

15 menit menunggu namun ponsel itu tidak mau menyala juga, dan ia baru ingat bahwa baterai ponselnya habis, bukan sengaja ia matikan. Menyadari hal tersebut, Jungkook hanya tersenyum bodoh. _Duh, ketularan Taehyung kan._

Baru saja ponsel itu menyala dan beberapa menit selanjutnya ponselnya berdering terus-menerus menandakan notif masuk,

"BUNYI PONSELMU BERISIK JUNGKOOK!"

Berjengit kecil Jungkook mendengarnya, Jin hyung itu tidak bisa santai sedikit kah? Kan Jungkook tidak tau kalau suaranya ia full-kan, "Maaf, hyung" jawabnya ikut berteriak agar Seokjin dapat mendengarnya. Setelah dering ponselnya berhenti, ia mulai melihat deretan notif yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya

 _150 missed call from Kim Alien hyung_

 _235 messages from Kim Alien hyung_

 _87 chat messages kakaotalk from Kim Taehyung_

Dan sisanya hanyalah permintaan maaf dari Jimin untuknya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat banyaknya notif dari lelaki yang sama, dan ia mulai membuka pesan terakhir yang Taehyung kirimkan padanya, kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu

 _From : Kim Alien hyung_

 _Jungkook-ah, kau ada dimana? Aku merindukanmu, pulanglah. Aku berjanji akan menuruti perintahmu._

Ia kembali tersenyum kecil saat melihat pesan yang Taehyung kirimkan, lalu ia membuka pesan selanjutnya dari lelaki bermarga Kim itu

 _From : Kim Alien hyung_

 _Hei, Jungkook. Aku mengakui kau sangat tampan sekali dan melebihi tampannya diriku. Maukah kau pulang? Menemaniku lagi di apartement ku yang membosankan ini?_

 _Apa-apaan pesannya itu,_ pikirnya.

"Jungkook, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat turun, tunda dulu pacarannya dengan pujaanmu itu," teriak Seokjin dari bawah

"IYA, JIN HYUNG,"

"Benar-benar terkutuk kau, Jin hyung" kesalnya

Lalu ia mematikan layar ponselnya dan keluar kamar untung mendatangi Seokjin yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan.

.

.

 **It's a damn cold night**

 **Trying to figure out this life**

 **Won't you take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I...**

 **I'm with you...**

 **I'm with you...**

.

"Taehyung,"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa dan memutar kepala untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan ia melihat kulit jeruk-ani, Jimin melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Taehyung membawa langkahnya mendekat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Jimin-ah? Omong-omong kepalamu mirip seperti jeruk saat ini, Yoongi hyung lagi yang menyuruhmu mengganti warna rambut menjadi orange?" tanyanya kurang ajar

Dan Jimin dengan penuh perasaan menghadiahi jitakan di kepala bodoh sahabatnya itu, "Kali ini warna rambut seperti ini adalah keinginanku, dan jangan menghinaku. Kepalamu sendiri mirip seperti arang saat ini," ejeknya. Sebelum Taehyung ingin membalas perkataan sahabatnya ini, Jimin sudah lebih dulu memotong, "Ini tentang Jungkook," ucapnya serius

Taehyung mengernyit bingung, "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan tangan mengorek telinganya sendiri, ia hanya ingin memastikan

"Kau tidak tuli, Tae" ujarnya datar

Beberapa menit berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Taehyung membuka suara, "Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih privat,"

Dan Jimin hanya menggangguk mengikuti kemana Taehyung melangkah

.

.

"Jadi," Taehyung terdiam sebentar, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Jungkook, Jimin? Dan sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung serius setelah mereka berdua duduk di kursi kantin

"Kau bilang tempat privat, apanya yang privat. Ini sih-" matanya memperhatikan sekitar, banyak mahasiswa yang berada disana, ia melanjutkan "-bakalan banyak yang dengar. Tapi itu tidak penting, aku mengenal Jungkook karena dia dulu adalah...kekasihku," mata Taehyung melebar beberapa centi mendengarnya

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenarkan suaranya yang sempat hilang melihat respon sahabatnya itu, "Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya Jungkook belum memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, Tae. Dan semoga kau mengerti," lalu Jimin menceritakan semuanya ke Taehyung dan Taehyung yang setia mendengarkan Jimin

.

Ia memacu langkahnya, masih terngiang kata-kata Jimin beberapa menit yang lalu,

 _Jimin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku telah menjadikan Jungkook pelampiasan selama 1 tahun ini, dulu aku putus asa saat Yoongi hyung menghilang namun Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan membuatku bangkit kembali. Tetapi 2 bulan setelah hubunganku dengan Jungkook, Yoongi hyung kembali dan sejujurnya aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkook. Jadi aku merahasiakan tentang itu ke mereka. Tetapi malam dimana adalah 1 tahun hari jadi hubunganku dan Jungkook, Jungkook datang ke apartementku dan melihat diriku dengan Yoongi hyung sedang yah kau tau lah. Lalu ia menghilang dan memutuskan kontak denganku, tetapi beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihatnya disekitar kampus dan aku baru mengetahui bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa baru disini. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku meminta maaf dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya ke dia serta ingin mengakhiri semuanya baik-baik namun ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarku sama sekali. Aku sudah melepaskan dia, Tae. Aku tau kau orang yang tepat untuknya, lagipula aku ada Yoongi hyung yang telah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dan aku tau kau mencintainya, maka kejarlah dia dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Aku, maafkan aku Taehyung, maafkan sahabatmu yang sangat brengsek ini" Jimin menundukkan wajahnya_

 _Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat, mengapa sahabatnya sebrengsek ini? Sial, ia sangat marah saat ini. Beberapa kali ia tergoda untuk memukul wajah namja di depannya ini, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan demi persahabatannya. Maka Taehyung mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Jimin_

" _Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Jimin-ah. Lagipula itu sudah terjadi, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga Yoongi hyung dan jangan sampai kau membuatnya kecewa ataupun sakit hati. Tentang Jungkook, aku yang akan menjaganya mulai saat ini. Berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku pergi, terimakasih telah memberitahuku, Jimin"_

Dan disinilah Taehyung kembali mencari Jungkook dengan ponsel yang terapit di kepala dan pundaknya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook

"Angkatlah, Jungkook"

" _Annyeong, disini Jeon Jungkook. Aku sedang sibuk, maukah kalian meninggalkan pesan untukku? Terimakasih, aku mencitaimu~"_

 _Tut_

 _Tut_

Itu adalah ke 7 kalinya ia mendengar suara Jungkook yang mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, dan Taehyung harus mendesah kecewa. Walaupun ponselnya telah aktif tetapi namja Jeon itu sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkat telfon ataupun membalas pesannya sama sekali.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar suara wanita yang memuakkan, dan sekarang walaupun aku mendengar suara Jungkook tetapi jika ia hanya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu berulangkali sama saja," desahnya malas.

"Awas kau kelinci jelek jika sampai tertangkap olehku, dan omong-omong aku juga mencintaimu, Bunny" gumamnya dan tak lama tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya sendiri

.

.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK! PONSELMU SEDARI TADI BERDERING, JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU ANGKAT SETIDAKNYA MATIKANLAH!"

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi seperti ibu-ibu saja sih?" ucap Jungkook setelah menyelamatkan telinganya dari teriakan Seokjin dan tidak lupa-

"ANAK INI!"

-menjauh dari teriakan maut beruang betina itu.

Jeon Jungkook sedang gelisah saat ini, pasalnya seseorang yang sedari tadi membuat ponselnya berdering adalah Kim Taehyung. KIM TAEHYUNG, catat itu.

Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mengangkat telfon atau membalas pesan namja itu tetapi ia takut Taehyung membencinya karena telah seenaknya pergi setelah namja itu telah berbaik hati membantunya. Maka ia lebih memilih mendiamkan seluruh telfon dan pesan dari namja tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung" gumamnya dengan menatap sendu id Taehyung yang sekali lagi terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Dan Jungkook jatuh tertidur dengan ponsel yang masih berdering dan id caller bertuliskan nama orang yang sama.

.

.

 **Take me by the hand**

 **Take me somewhere new**

 **I don't know who you are**

 **But I...**

 **I'm with you...**

 **I'm with you..**

.

12 april 2015, malam ini setelah hujan deras di Seoul, Jungkook berniat untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan dan mencari udara segar, dia sudah berpakaian rapih saat ini. Dengan hoodie oversize berwarna abu-abu melekat ditubuhnya dan ripped jeans bewarna hitam. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi.

Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah jembatan sungai Han, jujur saja ia sangat menyukai tempat itu, selain karena pemandangannya sangat bagus terlebih pada malam hari dan karena itu tempat pertamanya bertemu dengan Taehyung. Membayangkannya membuat pipi Jungkook merona.

"Hahh~ indahnya, aku sangat suka pemandangan ini," ucapnya dengan merentangkan tangan, ia sudah sampai saat ini.

Sadar diperhatikan banyak orang, Jungkook lalu menarik kembali kedua tangannya turun dan tak lupa membungkuk meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Aku jadi malu," ucapnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

12 april 2015, malam ini setelah hujan deras di Seoul, Taehyung berniat pergi ke rumah sahabatnya-Jimin-untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan untuk tugas kuliahnya nanti. Ia sudah berpakaian rapih saat ini, dengan hoodie abu-abu dan jaket dennim bewarna biru pudar yang membungkus tubuhnya, sedangkan bawahan ia hanya memakai ripped jeans bewarna hitam.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya, akhirnya Taehyung berangkat. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dibawah langit malam kota Seoul dengan sesekali matanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang menikmati indahnya kota itu. Ia menatap sendu pasangan pria dan wanita yang sedang berbagi kasih, _andai ia juga bisa seperti itu_ , pikirnya.

Muak jika harus melihat adegan roman picisan itu terlalu lama, maka Taehyung membawa netranya untuk menatap ke arah aspal jalanan di depannya saja. Ia tak mau jika harus mati konyol, tentunya. Namun, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Sosok itu terlihat sedang menikmati semilir angin dengan mata yang tertutup dan senyum yang mengembang. Manis sekali. Karena merasa kurang yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, maka Taehyung memacu mobilnya mendekati orang tersebut.

Dan benar saja, itu adalah seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini selalu dia cari dan yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Tanpa membuang waktu Taehyung menepikan mobilnya dan turun menghampiri orang tersebut.

Ia terus memacu langkahnya mendekati sosok tersebut, setelah lumayan dekat Taehyung memberanikan diri memanggilnya,

"Kook? Jeon Jungkook? Kau kah itu?"

.

.

Dia sedang menikmati pemandangan indahnya sungai Han dan lalu lalang manusia yang berhenti disana ataupun sekedar lewat saja. Karena udara yang sangat sejuk, reflek Jungkook menutup matanya dan tersenyum seraya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kook? Jeon Jungkook? Kau kah itu?"

Merasa dipanggil, Jungkook reflek membuka mata dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya ini, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Benar, kau adalah Jungkook." Namja itu kembali berbicara sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya, "Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini ku cari, yang selama ini membuatku uring-uringan tak menentu, dan yang selama ini tidak berniat membalas pesan ataupun telfon dariku," Jungkook hanya mendengarkan apa yang namja di depannya ini katakan

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Jeon. Dan aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah melepaskanmu," Taehyung tersenyum hangat kepada namja yang lebih kecil darinya

Dan Jungkook melompat ke dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung,

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jungkook" ucap Taehyung seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja tersebut dan sesekali melemparkan kecupan kecil dipucuk kepala si manis

"A-aku juga sangat merindukanmu, hyung" balasnya

Taehyung melonggarkan pelukan mereka, salah satu tangannya ia bawa untuk mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang sedang, menangis?

"Kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, anak nakal" ujarnya dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat dan ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan airmata yang bagi Taehyung sangat sialan itu

"Maafkan aku, hyung" ucap Jungkook dengan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, ia gugup jika harus melihat mata tajam Taehyung

"Tatap aku, Jeon" ucapnya tenang namun tajam

Takut-takut Jungkook membawa netranya untuk menatap mata Taehyung yang ternyata sedang menatapnya teduh

"Kau tidak seharusnya lari dari masalah dan bersembunyi darinya, Jungkook-ah." Ucapnya pelan, "Setidaknya jika kau mempunyai masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku,"

Jungkook merasa sangat bersalah pada Taehyung saat ini, dan ia memikirkan banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan kepada namja di hadapannya ini

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tidak berguna diotakmu itu," ucap Taehyung seakan tau apa yang sedang Jungkook pikirkan

Jungkook berjengit kecil, _bagaimana ia tau? Apakah sekarang ia menjadi cenayang? Pikirnya._ Dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jeon," ia terkekeh kecil menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jungkook sekarang

Taehyung menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, menetralkan rasa gugupnya, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama," ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook, "Hari ini, ditempat yang sama, disuasana yang sama, dan pada waktu yang sama saat kita bertemu. Kau Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau menjadi kekasih seseorang yang bodoh ini? Kekasih dari Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook tergugu membalas tatapan namja di hadapannya ini, bagaimana tidak, kedua tangannya sedang digenggam erat dan mata namja itu menatap teduh dirinya..-kelemahannya pada Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik nafas perlahan, ia sudah memantapkan hati. Ditatapnya mata namja bermarga Kim tersebut, dan perlahan kepalanya bergerak maju dan setelah melakukannya ia hanya menunduk malu tidak berani menatap Taehyung sama sekali

 _Cup!_

Taehyung terbelalak dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lebar-mungkin sebentar lagi bibirnya akan robek-walaupun Jungkook hanya mengecup bibirnya sekilas, bukankah itu tandanya ia diterima? Ditambah dengan ekspresi malu-malu Jungkook saat ini.

Kembali, Taehyung membawa salah satu tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang masih betah menatapi aspal jalanan, dan Taehyung mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, lalu ia menarik dagu Jungkook untuk kembali mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka

Meanwhile,

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silakan_ - _"_ Jimin mematikan kembali ponselnya

"Aish, kemana si bodoh itu? Katanya ingin mengambil barang ke rumahku tapi sekarang ponselnya tidak aktif, kan aku jadi harus membatalkan kencan dengan Yoongi hyung," ucapnya frustasi

.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu," ucap Jungkook

Fyi, mereka sedang duduk menikmati es krim saat ini setelah adegan mari-kita-bertukar-saliva beberapa menit yang lalu

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Seseorang sudah memberitahuku, dan kemana kau selama ini?"

"Siapa yang memberitahumu, hyung? Um, aku kembali ke apartement ku dengan sahabat yang sudah aku anggap hyung ku,"

"Baguslah jika kau tinggal dengan hyung mu," ia melanjutkan "Dan aku mengetahuinya dari mantan kekasihmu," ucapnya tenang

Jungkook terbelalak mendengarnya, "Ma-mantan pacarku? Kau, apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya, hyung?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya, Kookie"

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi mengetahuinya dari mulut orang lain," ucapnya dengan mata menatap menyesal kepada Taehyung

"Tak apa, Bunny" ucap Taehyung dengan tangan mengusap surai Jungkook

Melihat Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Taehyung membuka suara kembali, "Omong-omong melihat kau memakai hoodie kebesaran seperti itu, membuatmu semakin terlihat manis," ucapnya untuk mencairkan suasana

"Y-yak!" dan Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona parah

Kembali Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil, namja di depannya ini sungguh manis.

"Jadi, maukah kau kembali denganku?" melihat Jungkook menatapnya bingung ia kembali melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kembali bersamaku ke apartementku,"

Jungkook membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung, seraya tersenyum manis ia menjawab, "I'm with you, hyung"

Dan senyum Taehyung kembali mengembang.

"Tapi, tolong berhenti melihat profile wanita single di situs online sialan itu, hyung. Sungguh, sifat maniakmu terhadap situs itu menjadi bertambah 2 kali lipat," ucap Jungkook jengkel, tentu saja ia jengkel, bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir puluhan kali ia memergoki Taehyung menatap nafsu profile wanita-wanita tersebut. Ewh, Jungkook jadi ingin muntah mengingatnya.

Ia terkekeh mendengarnya, "Baiklah, karena kau yang memintanya maka aku akan berhenti dari kegiatan itu dan ingat aku tidak maniak dengan situs itu. Tetapi aku hanya maniak padamu, Kookie~"

Dan Jungkook dengan senang hati memberikan hadiah pukulan sayang di kepala seseorang yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan Taehyung hanya mengerang akibat pukulan yang lumayan sakit dari kekasihnya tersebut. Namun tak lama senyum Jungkook mengembang mengingat status mereka sekarang.

.

.

* * *

 _Ting tong!_

Ia kembali menekan bel apartement di depannya ini, tak lama pintu apartement terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang memiliki pundak lebar dan wajah yang tampan sekaligus manis

"Mencari siapa?" tanyanya

"Um, aku mencari Kim Seokjin, dan perkenalkan namaku Kim Namjoon," ucap Namjoon

"Kau mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya biarkan tamumu ini masuk," saat Seokjin masih tidak mau membiarkan Namjoon masuk, namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku disuruh oleh namja bernama Jeon Jungkook, dan sekedar informasi, ia sedang bermesraan dengan Kim Taehyung-kekasihnya-saat ini,"

Seokjin membuka mulut berbentuk O dan mempersilakan Namjoon masuk, setidaknya jika Jungkook yang menyuruh, itu berarti namja ini baik kan?

"Omong-omong kau manis,"

Hanya satu kalimat ogah-ogahan yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon tetapi berhasil membuat wajah Seokjin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oh, halo. Saya kembali lagi, maafkan jika alurnya aneh ataupun cerita yang tidak jelas ini /sigh/ omong-omong terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, maupun fav cerita ini. Saya sangat senang dengan respon positif kalian. Terimakasih juga kepada para silent rider yang membaca cerita ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Oh ya, chapter kemarin sudah saya perbaiki.**

 **last, selamat bertemu kembali pada cerita selanjutnya. Annyeong /bow/**


End file.
